Nothing Accidental About It
by DarkDreamer56
Summary: NS Sara wakes up in an odd situation, and has to contemplate what to do next. Pure fluff


Title: Nothing Accidental About It  
Author: DarkDreamer56  
Archive: If you want it, ask please!  
Rating: T  
Pairing: N/S  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, oh the possibilities…  
Spoilers: none

A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on UC. But I am, really. I've just had all these little one shots floating around in my head, and they are much easier to work on during my lunch breaks at work than any of the chapter stuff. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Be nice, it's my birthday tomorrow :)Oh, and this fic is dedicated to Claire, b/c she rocks for giving us dirty Snickers action! Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

For the life of her, Sara had never understood how anyone could "accidentally" sleep with someone else. Drunkenly sleep with someone, sure. Mistakenly sleep with someone, well she'd woken up with more than one guy that she wished she'd closed the door to. But accidentally, it just baffled her. She'd seen countless people on those talk shows that Greg and Archie watched in the break room sobbing, begging them to believe that it had been an accident that they cheated. But what did that mean? Do you trip over them, naked, and land in a certain way so that sex is inevitable?

No, there is definite intent involved with such an act. First, there is the kissing, and then there is the decision to remove key articles of clothing, and it all leads up to the moment where one of them hastily rips open the small foil wrapper. Sara realized that her line of thinking was odd, and that she was probably being a little over analytical, but the fact that she had woken up in the bed of a very warm, very naked, Nicholas Stokes, who was currently spooned behind her, had thrown her a little off kilter.

She went over her mental checklist. They hadn't been drinking, so she hadn't drunkenly slept with him. She hadn't tripped over him naked either, so that pretty much ruled out accidental in her mind. Plus, she could hazily recall being the one to tug at the waistband of his jeans, and with a blush, she remembered ripping open the condom wrapper with her teeth. There had been definite intent on her part. So now the question was, had she mistakenly slept with him?

The night had started off innocently enough, Sara had had a rough shift, and Nick had suggested they blow off a little steam together, and had invited her over for takeout and a movie. An hour later, Sara found herself on his couch, surrounded by Chinese takeout cartons, absorbed in _Dogma_ with Nick's arm slung across her shoulder. It had been awhile since she had had any real, physical contact with someone else, and it felt nice. She snuggled up against his side, eliciting a grin from Nick as his arm dropped to her waist and tightened his grip. Awhile later, she looked over at him with a smile, and she noticed a curious look in his eyes. Before she had time to contemplate what it meant, she felt his lips crash down on top of hers in the most heated kiss Sara had ever experienced. She threaded her fingers through his newly grown hair as Nick lowered her back to the couch. At that moment, Sara decided she would rather suffocate than lose contact with his lips for even a second, but unfortunately Nick chose that time to pull back.

He braced himself on either side of her waist, panting heavily and searching her eyes. "God Sara, I'm so sorry…"

Sara's chest was heaving as she cupped the back of his head and pulled him back down on top of her in a hungry kiss. The rest of his apology was lost somewhere against Sara's lips. Hands began to roam, and Sara didn't know about Nick, but she had made up her mind exactly where the situation would lead to before she even removed a piece of clothing.

But did she make that decision clouded by lust? Or had it been something that had been building over time?

Sara couldn't deny that she had been attracted to Nick pretty much since the day she had come to Vegas. They had flirted shamelessly for years, but last night had definitely crossed the line from harmless flirtation to something more. Nick was nothing like the men that Sara usually found herself falling for. He was outgoing, friendly, and open. You always knew where you stood with Nick. Unless you were currently in bed with him, but that was another matter entirely. He wasn't controlling or indecisive, and most importantly, he wasn't emotionally unavailable. In fact, that was one of the things she liked most about him; Nick was there for her whenever she needed him, knowing when she needed a hug, a friendly smile, or a walk to clear her head.

So Nick was a good man. And a talented one at that, if last night was any indication. Nick stirred slightly in his sleep, tightening his grip on her hip and reminding Sara just how much she had enjoyed those hands last night. Her mind wandered a bit as she replayed several particularly good moments in her head and sighed.

But none of that helped Sara with her current dilemma. She was still naked, in bed with an amazingly attractive coworker, and she didn't know how either of them felt about the situation. Was this a one time thing, or the start of something more? The fact that Sara hadn't felt the need to bolt after awakening was telling, but she had no more time to contemplate the situation, as Nick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey,' he whispered, squeezing her hip again.

Sara turned in his arms and tried to gauge the reaction on his face. A nervous smile played at his lips as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down her side. Sara returned the smile, looking up into his eyes and realizing that maybe she wasn't as confused as she thought.

"Hey."

They stared at each other for a minute, trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Sara wasn't sure of exactly how to handle to morning after sleeping with a friend.

Nick was finally the one to break the silence. "So…are you okay with this?"

Sara paused for a minute, suddenly anxious at the idea of working this out. Nick was too good of a friend for her to lose. "I will be…I guess after we figure out what this is."

"Do you think we made a mistake?" The hopeful look on Nick's face told Sara everything she needed to know. With a careful grin, she shook her head. Nick grinned back at her as he began to lightly trace circles over her hip bone.

"And you wouldn't mind if this were to happen again?"

"Well, that depends…" Sara replied coyly, trying to mask the nervousness in her voice.

"On what?" There was that smile again, the warmth of it warming Sara from the inside out.

"Is this…god, I don't know, a friends with benefits thing? Or…" Sara bit her lip as she met his gaze, "Or could there be, I mean, is there a possibility that this is…"

Nick interrupted her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "I'd definitely say that this could be more than friends with benefits Sara." Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and Nick removed all doubts in her mind as he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was a lot different then the ones they engaged in last night. The urgency had been replaced by a tenderness that nearly made Sara melt, but the intensity was still there.

Several slow, lingering kisses later, Nick broke off, planting a kiss on her forehead before rolling onto his back and pulling Sara against his side. She began to lazily trace circles across his chest before running her fingers over his rock hard abs.

"We could still get a few hours of sleep," he mused, trailing his fingers up and down her side.

"Or…we could spend those hours a little more wisely," Sara suggested with a gleam in her eye.

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Ms. Sidle." Sara giggled against Nick's lips as he rolled on top of her, cradled between her legs.

Nick was rustling around in the drawer of his bedside table, when Sara placed a hand on his chest to get his attention.

"Nick, I think we did make a mistake…" She tried to bite back the grin that was tugging at her lips as she toyed with him a little. His lust clouded eyes darted to her face, and a confused expression crossed his face. His brow furrowed, and the hand that had felt quite nice on her breast suddenly stilled. Ever the gentleman, though, he dropped the condom he had retrieved onto the bed and moved off of her.

He didn't anticipate Sara pulling him back down and mumbling, "Yeah, we should have definitely done this a long time ago," before grabbing the foil package and tearing it between her teeth, intent on her next course of action.

FIN.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!


End file.
